


Very Breezy Today

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Multi, Short Story, breezy days, funny story i've written, poor Monique, something that popped in my mind, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique had worn a dress today..and didn't realize it would be breezy today in Los Santos.<br/>She would regret that she didn't watch the news on weather updates.</p><p>Short, yet funny one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Breezy Today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very fond of clear, sunny weather over where I live (I live in a sunny state and it sucks). But yesterday evening was such a cool, breezy day and I wanted to write something that was based on that.  
> I didn't wear a dress nor skirt because I don't usually wear something like that unless I felt like it. But when writing this, I wanted Monique to wear something that would be embarrassing for her when it's breezy.   
> Not to mention, I saw a cute, black dress that I pictured her wearing and wanted her to wear it.  
> Gawd, someone stop me from including Trevor into some one-shots! Dx

Monique never knew why she had worn a dress in such a breezy day at the beach. She wanted to wear something that would cool off her body from a hot day, but as she got outdoors, she didn't realize it would get breezy later on today. That was her mistake of not looking at the news a lot. Even though she does not believe what meteorologists say about the weather, she would know that the weather would change eventually.

Monique smoothen her sleeveless, black sundress that has an anchor printed on the middle of the torso area. She thought it would be cute to wear it, as well as matching it with black/white striped stockings and black boots. Monique bought a mango carrot smoothie from a smoothie stand and took a big sip as she walked along the sidewalk market, checking out new arrivals of swimwear fashion. As she kept walking, she spotted Trevor walking across the sandy beach with his companion Wade, discussing about something. Monique smiled as walked towards the pair.

"Hey Trevor, hey Wa-- Whoa!!" Monique was interrupted when the wind blew a bit hard, lifting up the skirt of her dress in the process. Trevor took a glance at her black/white, laced cheekini (cheeky panties everyone) in a lustful manner. Wade, on the other hand, had both of his hands cover his eyes, not wanting to see Monique's secret intimates.

"Weeeelll, that was fuckin' sexy, Pinky. You have good taste in lingerie." Trevor growled.

Monique quickly held down her dress as she blushed in embarrassment. "Err..um....S-sorry if you had..to...see...that..."

"Don't apologize, baby. I love everything you got on..." Then Trevor glared at Wade, who eventually removed his hands from his face. "Wade!"

"Uh yess, Trevor??" Wade asked curiously.

"You haven't...seen anything, right?" He asked in a low, intimidating tone.

"No I did not see anything, Trevor. I was thinking about ice cream." Wade replied as he stared into the brown orbs of his companion.

"Good." Trevor smacked him upside the head harshly, causing the dreadlocked male to hold the back of his head.

"B-but, when I saw the nice lady's undergarment when the breeze struck her, the image was stuck in my mind." Wade added, causing Trevor to scowl at him.

"Wade...You better run..NOW." Trevor told him as Wade quickly ran away from the balding male. Trevor then quickly gave Monique a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Pinky, but I gotta take care of my acquaintance..We'll talk later." He winked at her before proceeding to chase Wade across the beach, screaming at him and telling him to 'Get over here!'.

Monique sighed as she watched the wild goose chase between Trevor and Wade. Next time, she'll just wear shorts when a breezy day comes by in Los Santos.


End file.
